Since microarray biochips were invented, they have become instrumental in gene expression, high throughput screening, and drug discovery. Current glass-based biochips, however, are chemically unstable and are unable to withstand applications requiring multiple cycles, high temperature, or high pH. Applications requiring these challenging conditions, such as on-chip parallel DNA sequencing have been unable to benefit from the advantages of biochips, because the inherent limitations of the current substrates and surface chemistry. GenTel scientists have developed proprietary chemistry that uses the UV mediated attachment of alkenes to glassy carbon and diamond surfaces. This innovative chemistry will expand the applicability of biochips to these demanding applications. Diamond and carbon substrates can be obtained surprisingly cheaply and possess strong C-C bonds that are exceptionally rugged, both chemically and physically. The successful application of these novel substrates and surface chemistry to a model on-chip sequencing system will demonstrate their ability to be used in areas previously inaccessible by currently available biochips. The specific goal of the Phase I proposal is to establish the technical merit and feasibility of creating more durable and robust carbon substrates that can withstand extreme thermal or chemical conditions for DNA microarray applications. A following Phase II project will develop prototypes of these surfaces to researchers interested in on-chip parallel DNA sequencing, genotyping, and biosynthesis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]